Photo Booth
by BrokenAngelWings83
Summary: An AU in which Lucy is taken by surprise.


**Photo Booth**

 **Pairings** : NaLu (natsu X lucy)

 **Rating** : T

 _Headcanon AU in which Lucy is taken by surprise._

It was a normal weekend for Lucy Heartfilia. Walking down promenade of the mall with several shopping bags in hand. She smiled with pride as she stopped at a bench to sort through her purchases. The blond had made it just in time to catch the sales before the clothes and various items were bought. By six in the morning, the young woman had rolled out of bed, gotten ready (and cute enough to her liking) she had arrived at the doors among the other avid shoppers. She leaned back on her seat, rolling her shoulders to get the kricks out of her back. Man those things were heavy.

"Maybe I bought too much," she said to herself, counting over the shirts, dresses, shorts and shoes she crammed into the plastic bags. She shrugged, knowing she needed everything she bought. Lucy stood up, grabbing her purchases once more and made her way towards the food court. She watched teenagers and kids laughing as they ran past her, couples strolling by hand in hand, some exchanging public displays of affection, elderly men and women walking the length of the mall's path as their way of exercising. Mothers pushed baby buggies with crying infants wailing from inside of them.

A faint smile came to her lips before it promptly turned into a frown as she approached the escalator. _**OUT OF ORDER**_ : the sign read. _Great_ , she thought, _now I have to lug all this up the stairs._ Letting out a puff of breath, making her blond bangs flutter across her forehead, Lucy muttered under her breath.

Hauling the packages over her shoulder after deciding that it would be easier, the busty blond huffed and began the trek up the staircase. It was only one flight but by the time she got to the top, she was out of breath. The young woman practically crawled over to a food vendor and ordered a bottle of water. Slumping down on a chair, Lucy guzzled down the cold liquid quickly before letting out a happy sigh.

It didn't take long until Lucy had gained back some strength back and was able to once again stand. Hefting the bags up, she stood and meandered through the crowds of young, rowdy teenagers who were daring each other to an eating contest. She shook her head exasperatedly. She walked past the elevator, snorting as she saw it and backed up. It was there the whole time. The blond grumbled under her breath and hit the down button. Her mood was getting sour as the doors slid open and she scampered in, pressing the button inside with a huff.

The doors once again opened at the ground floor and she moved out of it, encumbered greatly by the items. Lifting up the packages, she began to make her way through the mall, muttering darkly. Passing the various shops and kiosks, she was not paying attention to the photo booth on her left. And she most certainly was not expecting the hand that jutted out quickly, grabbing her wrist and yanking her into it. A surprised squeak escaped her lips as she was dragged into the small booth, sending her purchases flying and unintentionally scattering all over the ground causing a few people to trip over them.

She practically screamed when she was thrown onto the seat, blinking a few times as the first flash flickered. A young man with a bright, toothy grin and oddly colored pink hair winked at her.

Flustered, Lucy's mouth fell open as she momentarily was drawn in, gazing into his dark eyes. The irises with flecked with green and gold, and they emitted a glow of mischief. Once she had closed her mouth, her lips turned down into a scowl. The man never saw it coming as she Lucy kicked him in the kidney when the camera flashed another time.

"Hey!" he coughed. "What was that for!" The man frowned, holding his side and Lucy stuck her nose into his face, invading his personal space. He looked uncomfortable. Good.

Another flash.

"What was it for?! You grabbed me and dragged me in here! Who do you think you are?" Lucy shrieked.

"Ow!" The pink haired male said, rubbing his ears. "I was getting my picture taken and didn't want to do it alone!"

The blonde gaped at the stranger. "So you dragged me in here?"

Another toothy grin brightened his previous glowering features. "Yep!"

Another flash.

"I'm Natsu, by the way! Say cheese!" He laughed as he turned to the camera. The last picture was of Natsu smiling and Lucy looking to it with a slight expression of horror and anger.

"Okay, Natsu-"

"Jeez, you look horrible in these!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I wasn't exactly expecting to have my picture taken and… give me those!" She yanked the photos from his large hand, inspecting them. She huffed, her cheeks puffing out as she examined the pictures. She turned her gaze to the male, her deep brown eyes flickering with annoyance.

"Let's get them taken again!" Natsu said, all the while keeping the sunny grin on his face.

"Fine," she muttered, smoothing out her pink halter top and fixed her hair. "You're Natsu huh? I'm Lucy, and don't ever do that again!"

"Alright alright, Luigi. Smile, okay?"

"It's LUCY!" she screeched.

"Yeah yeah. Smile Lucy." Natsu chuckled, apparently enjoying the results of his prodding her to get a rise out if her.

Lucy quickly wiped the frown off her face, her lovely features once again taking precedence as she turned to face the camera. As much as she wanted to be infuriated with him, she found herself oddly relaxed. Natsu smiled brightly, putting an arm around Lucy's shoulders, pulling her closer.

Flash.

Lucy giggled. Somehow, she knew this guy wasn't a bad egg, just incredibly mischievous.

Flash.

Natsu leaned the side of his head against hers. It was like they were old friends, only now reconnecting in a photo booth.

Flash.

Lucy pouted as the last picture was taken. She was none the wiser that Natsu had done the 'bunny ears' by sticking his hand behind her head and raising his index and middle fingers above her hair until she looked at the photos.

Swatting the man playfully, she murmured. "Jerk."

Natsu laughed loudly. "Thanks for getting your picture taken with me, Lucy." He took the strip of pictures from her and ripped them in half, giving her the bottom two. "Hey, if you are free, we can go get something to eat." His stomach grumbled loudly, causing Lucy to laugh.

"Yeah, sorry Natsu I've got to get home." She grabbed the other strip from his hand, pulling out a pen from her small purse, and scribbled something down on the back of it.

The male took it back, looking at the blank side. A phone number and a message were written down on it. _Thanks for grabbing me and forcing me to take these pictures with you. Call me!_

He looked up but she was already gone. Poking his head out of the booth he saw that the packages cleaned up and the beautiful blonde was nowhere to be seen. Damn, she was fast. He grinned and stood, still holding his half of the pictures. He took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Oh I'll call you, alright." He chuckled as he walked off and out of the glass doors.

A good day to get your photos taken indeed.


End file.
